


Final Moments

by MadSinners



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Infinity War spoilers, Other, So much death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSinners/pseuds/MadSinners
Summary: It's literally just about death. How people feel while dying. Their thoughts before and during it. Don't read if you don't want to see characters dying. Infinity War spoilers. I might do a second part for the others.





	1. Chapter 1

He knew it would kill him. Saving someone was not an act Thanos was going to excuse.  
He did it anyway.  
If Banner didn’t make it back to Earth, they would have no warning of what was to come. They’d be doomed. This was far more important than his life. At times like this, the toughest choices have to be made; Heimdall was sure this wouldn’t be the last difficult decision that Thanos would cause.  
It took all of his remaining strength, but as he watched the Hulk disappear and Thanos approach, he felt no regret. This was just how things had to be.  
“That was a mistake.” Thanos’ words echoed in his head as he felt his chest be impaled.  
He had only one final thought; _“No, it wasn’t.”_

 

It’s not like he didn’t expect it. He was very much aware that they were screwed, and he was past the point of accepting it. Sure, stabbing Thanos seconds after swearing his undying allegiance wasn’t his best plan, but it was his last-ditch effort to make himself useful.  
The sensation of being lifted by your neck is not a pleasant one, as he quickly discovered. Thanos’ hand tightened around his throat and the air left his lungs faster than he’d thought it would. It took all the effort he could muster to spit out those final words;  
“You will never be a god.”  
It wasn’t his job to save the universe. That was a privilege he knew belonged to his brother.

 

She wasn’t entirely sure she believed what was happening. When she heard the figure say that Thanos needed to sacrifice the soul of someone he loved for the stone, she was so sure that it was over. That he loved no one.  
But now he was moving towards her, that sorrowful yet fully determined gleam in his eyes and her heart began to race.  
He had raised her to follow him. He hadn’t raised her the way a father should raise their child. He didn’t love her. He didn’t care about her. He couldn’t.  
He did.  
She fought hard against his grip, still half in denial. This wouldn’t work. He would throw her into that pit and he would not get the stone. But as they reached the edge and she felt him release her into the air, she knew that wasn’t true.  
He did not show his love in any loving way. He didn’t show it at all. But it was most definitely there.  
As she hurtled through the air, she managed to feel calm. A single thought, _“It’s up to everyone else now,”_ passed through her mind.  
Then she slammed into the unforgiving ground and Thanos lost a daughter.  
And gained a stone.

 

Shuri had been so close. If given just a few more minutes, Vision was sure she would’ve succeeded. But she hadn’t received that crucial time and now this truly was the only way.  
It hurt him. It really did. The physical pain was immense, but he could bear it. But the pain of watching Wanda’s face as she removed the stone? It was the worst thing he’d ever felt. Nothing could compare. But he shed no tears; it would only make it worse.  
For a while, his plan was to die in silence, but as the time went on he knew he couldn’t. This was the end. He couldn’t go without reminding her.  
So he pulled together the strength to speak and let those three final words leave his lips; “I love you.”  
And then it was over.  
The pain ended without warning and everything went blank. He felt thankful and then he felt nothing at all.  
Then his eyes opened.  
And he heard Wanda screaming.  
And he felt Thanos grab him and all he could think was " _This can’t be happening, it can’t be, it was already over. We’d already won."_  
Without warning, it ended all over again. He felt the front of his head be crushed, and the world stopped for the second time.


	2. Revised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched the movie again and kinda just wanted to change a couple bits. I'll probably revise this yet again when it's out on DVD and I can replay scenes to be sure of the dialogue and everything. And maybe at that point, I'll add a chapter for the dusted people. IDK. I just didn't really want to get rid of the original version, so here's an update in a second chapter.

He knew it would kill him. Saving someone was not an act Thanos was going to excuse.

He did it anyway.

If Banner didn’t make it back to Earth, they would have no warning of what was to come. They’d be doomed. This was far more important than his life. At times like this, the toughest choices have to be made; Heimdall was sure this wouldn’t be the last difficult decision that Thanos would cause.

It took all of his remaining strength, but as he watched the Hulk disappear and Thanos approach, he felt no regret. This was just how things had to be.

In the final seconds he had left, he locked eyes with Thor, tried to express to him how he felt. Tried to let him know it was okay.

“That was a mistake.” Thanos’ words echoed in his head as he felt his chest be impaled.

As the last of his life dripped away, he had only one final thought; “No, it wasn’t.” 

* * *

“I, Loki, Prince of Asgard,” he hesitated in his speech; seeming unsure if he had the right to use the next title. After looking to his brother, he continued. “Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do swear to you my undying fidelity.” He made his final decision, the decision to really do this, and felt the weight of the knife as it formed in his hand.

And he tried to lunge.

It’s not like he didn’t expect it. He was very much aware that they were screwed, and he was past the point of accepting it. Sure, stabbing Thanos seconds after swearing his undying allegiance wasn’t his _best_ plan, but it was his last-ditch effort to make himself useful.

“Undying? You should choose your words more carefully.”

The sensation of being lifted by your neck is not a pleasant one, as he quickly discovered. Thanos’ hand tightened around his throat and the air left his lungs faster than he’d thought it would. It took all the effort he could muster to spit out those final words;

“You will never be a god.”

It wasn’t his job to save the universe. That was a privilege he knew belonged to his brother. 

* * *

Gamora laughed.

This was perfect. Her whole life, all she’d wanted for Thanos to pay. And now it had happened. She told him so, now unafraid. “You asked the universe for a gift. And the universe told you _no_.”

The entire situation was so perfect. Someone who doesn’t love cannot get the Soul Stone.

But then she saw his tears.

When Red Skull said the tears weren’t for him, she understood.

The simple fact of the matter was that she didn’t love him and refused to accept any love from him; not that he didn’t love her. Her feeling like he didn’t love her was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was the feelings of Thanos.

She knew her plan wouldn’t work, he would never let it, but she tried anyway. She pushed away from him and thrust the bejewelled, double-ended knife into her stomach, only to have it turn to bubbles in her hands. Of course.

He grabbed her, and she tried to fight. She tried to get away. But time ran away from her and soon she felt herself flying through the air.

It occurred to her at some point in the fall that maybe she should’ve clung on instead of pushing away. It might’ve made it harder for him. But there was nothing to be done.

In his warped mind, he was sure he loved her. And now she would need to pay for those emotions she didn’t want and didn’t accept.

As she hurtled through the air, she managed to feel calm. A single thought, “It’s up to everyone else now,” passed through her mind.

Then she slammed into the unforgiving ground and Thanos lost a daughter.

And gained a stone. 

* * *

 

Shuri had been so close. If given just a few more minutes, Vision was sure she would’ve succeeded. But she hadn’t received that crucial time and now this truly was the only way.

It hurt him. It really did. The physical pain was immense, but he could bear it. But the pain of watching Wanda’s face as she removed the stone? It was the worst thing he’d ever felt. Nothing could compare. But he shed no tears; it would only make it worse.

Outside of the pain, all he felt was pride. There was only one person who could do this, and it was Wanda. He was filled with so much pride and love but knew he couldn’t express it. Speaking was a borderline impossible task, and it would only serve to upset her further. He just had to trust that she knew.

For most of it, his plan was to die in silence, but as the time went on he knew he couldn’t. This was the _end._ He couldn’t go without reminding her.

And so, he pulled together the strength to speak and let those three final words leave his lips; “I love you.”

And then it was over.

The pain ended so suddenly, and everything went blank. He felt thankful, felt a rush of relief and then he felt nothing at all.

Then his eyes snapped back open.

And he heard Wanda screaming.

And he felt Thanos grab him and all he could think was _‘This can’t be happening, it can’t be, it was already over. We’d already won.’_

Without warning, it ended all over again. He felt the front of his head be crushed, and the world stopped for the second time.


End file.
